


Danno loves you

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>esa condenada frase hace de Steven Mcgarrett un hombre lleno de confusión y necesidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danno loves you

“Danno loves you”

 

Todo comenzó con una frase…

En el segundo que Steven Mcgarret escucho esa frase, no podía dejar de preguntarse quién era el hombre del que dependería de ahora en más en su nuevo puesto en la isla de Hawái.

Marcadas preguntas lo llevaron a necesitar más, conocer a Danny Williams era más interesante y divertido como emotivo pero sobre todo más apasionante de lo que podía haber imaginar al conocer a alguien, todo en Danny era un misterio hasta que presionaba los puntos correctos para descubrir cada uno de los recuerdos del detective.

 

Era de noche en el momento que Steve se encontró mirando el techo, estaba completamente solo en su casa, no tenía nada que hacer, los días anteriores, más precisamente unos cuatro días de búsquedas, investigaciones y revuelos en las oficinas.

Tanto que hasta que no hubiese otro caso que necesitara del grupo Five O estarían de permiso, en esos días no habían dormido, ni descasado -lo normal e indispensable- y él se había pasado los cuatro días, con sus 24 horas trabajando junto a Danno.

 

Mirando el techo lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo que le dolía todo el cuerpo, tenía la cabeza tan agotada que ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos y dormir, bufando se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo.

 

Miro a su alrededor y todo estaba en su sitio, dio vueltas en la cama, se puso boca abajo y el calor no era algo que le molestara pero no lograba dormirse, cerró los ojos e intento recordar cual había sido su último momento de tranquilidad para poder dormir.  
Revolvió los días anteriores, se acomodó, se estiro y no recordó nada relajante que le ayudara, frustrado se sentó en la cama, se sacó el sudor de la cara el cual parecía no ser un inconveniente en lo más mínimo y bajo por una soda fría a la cocina.

Se la fue bebiendo mientras caminaba de regreso a su cuarto a través de la oscuridad, concretamente de memoria ya que era una noche sin luna, dejo lo que quedaba de la soda en su mesita de noche y se recostó, inspecciono el techo y el reloj, eran las once de la noche solamente y no podía pegar un ojo, boca abajo en su cama miro su celular, si había algo que lo aburriera lo suficiente para quedar dormido eso era el sodoku.

Tomo el aparato y busco en los archivos la aplicación, lo jugo unos segundos y lo cerro. Esa cosa era más pesada y aburrida de lo que creía, reviso sus fotos intentando relajarse, su mejilla y su boca estaban deformadas sobre el colchón a causa de la posición que tenía en la cama, mientras miraba una tras otra, riéndose y recordando pero sin una pisca de sueño, noto cuando llego a las más recientes de que solo tenía fotos de Danny; Danny con corbata, Danny sin corbata “por ende enojado”, Danny con Grace, Danny y su auto, Danny en la puerta de su departamento con cara de recién levantado y maldiciéndole por despertarlo, Danny hablando por teléfono, Danny dos días atrás dormido en su hombro…

 

Se quedó mirando la imagen y recordó el cansancio de su compañero, analizo sus rasgos y estaban tan relajados que el mismo se empezó relajar, respiro hondo y recordó que a pesar del calor, de haber pasado tantos días en la oficina y sin siquiera poder tomar una ducha Danny olía a aftershave, sudor y shampoo, algo demasiado agradable para las circunstancias en las que estaban.

Sus ojos repentinamente estaban pesados y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por seguir mirando la imagen de Danny dormir en su hombro, entre la conciencia y la subconsciencia la vos de Danno se coló por sus oídos, un recuerdo nítido diciendo “Danno loves you”, que lo dejo laxo y profundamente dormido. 

Las luces de la media mañana entraron por su ventanal, y abrió los ojos inmediatamente con una profunda respiración como si en vez de estar durmiendo hubiese estado nadando bajo el agua, por lo cual había dormido tan bien que no podía creerlo… tenía la cabeza tan clara y despejada que sonrió y se refregó el rostro contra la almohada, dio un salto de la cama olvidando atrás su celular, el cual había quedado sin batería por estar en review toda la noche.

Fue hasta la playa y escucho el teléfono de su casa sonar, era raro nadie lo llamaba a ese teléfono y la única persona que tenía ese número era Danno; prácticamente corriendo e inconsciente de su reacción llego hasta el aparato para atenderlo en un segundo.

 

\- Eh ¡Danno!- dijo agitado.  
\- Como sabias que era yo?- dijo el rubio asombrado de que adivinara, tan obvio era para saber que era el?.  
\- Nadie más tiene este teléfono…- sonrió caminando de vuelta a la cocina.  
\- Oh. -  
\- Sucede algo?-  
\- No nada, eso justamente… nada, no tengo nada que hacer y pensé que podríamos ir a comer o algo…-  
\- Pensé que ocuparías tu tiempo libre con Gracie - dijo sacando unas frutas de la heladera.  
\- Nada me gustaría más, pero su madre tiene una extraña “agenda apretada” según sus palabras textuales…- refunfuño el rubio se lo notaba de mal humor.  
\- Ohh y no puedes verla…-  
\- Exacto, además de eso Chin está en una cita y Kono está surfeando y ya sabes “no, agua para mí”, gracias -  
\- Eso quiere decir que soy tu última opción…- dijo sin darse cuenta mirando la fruta en su mano algo decaído.  
\- … - Danny respondió - ¿Estas sensible hoy o me parece? – su tono marcado de “es obvio que es como digo yo”.  
\- Claro que no… solo es que llamaste a todo el mundo y a mí de último eso es todo, eso los amigos no lo hacen… o mejor no lo hubieras mencionado y ya…- finalizo su reproche mordiendo la fruta.  
\- ¿¿Y eso no es estar sensible??- dijo casi sonriendo, Steve se comportaba de manera graciosa esta mañana ¿O lo está imaginando?.  
\- Podríamos dejar el tema de lado y quedar en algún lado -  
\- Y que se puede hacer en esta isla con este calor horrible…- se separaba la camisa del cuerpo con dos dedos intentando secar el sudor a pesar de estar recién bañado.  
\- Podríamos…-  
\- No. -  
\- O tal vez… -  
\- Ni se te ocurra. -  
\- ¿Es que nunca haces ninguna actividad al aire libre Danno?-  
\- No gracias, es suficiente tener que perseguirte por todos lados mientras trabajo, vigilándote el culo para que no nos mates a todos - Steve se carcajeo, por la forma de decirlo y solo imaginar a Danny Williams le chequeaba el culo mientras trabajaban, eso era muy…. -se lamio los labios-

Steve salto en su sitio, se detuvo un segundo y se dio cuenta de su comportamiento, miro a todos lados y se sorprendió a si mismo con un pensamiento…extraño de su compañero…

\- ¡Ey! sigues ahí o vas a dejarme plantado también -  
\- Estaré allí en quince minutos -

Colgó el teléfono y se apoyó en la mesada de su cocina, respira pesadamente una y otra vez, tiene el corazón acelerado, cierra los ojos y se concentra; es una reverenda estupidez así que lo deja pasar, dos minutos después está vistiéndose para salir a la calle, cinco minutos después toma su celular, el cargador, las llaves del auto, su placa y sale de su casa.

 

\- Wow, wow que es esto pensé que iríamos a comer o tomar algo…-  
\- Bueno se me ocurrió esto de camino a tu casa y viendo en el estado que tienes el departamento completamente pelado…es la mejor idea para hacer algo que no sea al aire libre…como todas las actividades en HAWAII!- dice más alto con sarcasmo.  
\- Steve estoy en medio de una mudanza… y…y… – repite – y sea Hawái o no, me aburro como ostra aquí…-  
\- Hace semanas de eso ¿y cómo que te aburres?, que había en jersey como para que te la pasaras tan bien eh?-  
\- Por favor no empecemos con la misma discusión otra vez y además si, si no te has dado cuenta no he tenido mucho tiempo después del trabajo…por el desquiciado de mi compañero -  
\- Pues lo tenemos ahora, te daré una mano y te prometo será…más rápido - sonrió pícaro mientras Danno pensaba que era otra mala idea.

 

Dos horas después estaba sentado en su nuevo sofá, verde hoja, mirando la televisión prestada de Chin en una linda mesita cortesía de Steve, la pared frente a él donde reposaba la televisión era de un color verde a juego con el sillón que contrastaba con las otras tres en blanco puro, había cortinas en las ventanas, comida en su refrigerador, su cuarto estaba correctamente ordenado y amueblado con una pared sola empapelada, de líneas azules anchas mescladas con otras color crema y turquesa muy finitas.

Steve estaba encerrado en el cuarto de Gracie pintando a su parecer lo que debería ser el cuarto de la niña y del cual lo hecho después de que le pintara media cara de color rosa por decirle que el detective no tenía gusto para decorar ni una maceta.

Y ahora que lo pensaba… Steve era demasiado buen decorador como para ser un marine, eso le extraño pero aun no decidía si disculparse con una cerveza o no, en su fuero interno seguía discutiéndose que hacer sin levantarse del todo. Porque llenarlo de pintura tras el comentario no era de adultos para nada pero él se lo merecía.

Luego de quedar finalmente satisfecho con las flores del techo Steve salió al balcón, había echado de allí a Danny por infantil, para él el tener que pintar una habitación para que su ocupante se relajase y disfrutara del ambiente era muy importante más si caía en sus manos la tarea de lograrlo.

La tarde estaba cayendo sobre las olas, cuando noto lo agotado que estaba, se sentó un segundo mirando como las luces descendían, y recordó de nuevo como era ver dormido a Danno, para mala suerte del Seal eso fue el sedante que necesitaba para recuperarse de arreglar todo el departamento del detective…

 

El detective bufo, se hacía tarde y aun el parecía un niño, sentado allí como en penitencia; así que se decidió por arreglar las cosa, tomo dos botellines de la heladera, camino por su sala mirando los cuadros y los floreros que compraron en Sears, el Seal incluso le regalo un juego de cubiertos y platos y demás cosas de la cocina que según él no le podían faltar.

Toco a la puerta y abriéndola lentamente vio que Steve no estaba, frunció el ceño, miro a todos lados y noto que el trabajo de ese cuarto ya casi estaba terminado solo faltaba meter los muebles y demás objetos que Steve le obligo a comprar para su hija, las paredes de rosa pastel intercaladas con las de color vainilla estaba preciosas, incluso en las esquinas del techo había terminaciones de flores hawaianas.

Noto la ventana abierta y se encamino hacia allí, intentando no mancharse con las motitas de pintura que había en el suelo, por lo menos no demasiado, al salir al pequeño balcón, la vista daba directamente en la playa.

No tardó mucho en ver a Steve dormido en un costado del ventanal lleno de pintura rosa y amarilla, quiso patearlo para despertarlo pero recordó como de cansado había terminado después de salvar a Hawái de ese maldito asesino homicida de niñas y encima ayudarlo en un día a terminar de instalarse, pintar y decorar su casa.

Sin duda el Seal era multi función…

Dejo las botellitas a un lado y lo llamo lo más amable que pudo apoyando su espalda en la superficie libre de pared justo al lado del Seal…  
\- Eh Steve…despierta tío…- el Seal abrió los ojos sobresaltado intentando ubicarse - He tranquilo que estas en mi casa…-  
\- Ah…- se refregó la cara y se quiso para pero no lo lograba tenía el cuerpo entumecido…  
\- Ah! espera yo te ayudo…quieres que te lleve a casa?- le dijo cuándo tiro de él y lo coloco sobre sus dos pies.  
\- Uhm sisi por favor Danny estoy… ¡AHHHHH!…cansado…- dijo entre bostezos siguiéndolo por la casa, atravesó el cuarto de Grace y Danny fue a la cocina por la llaves del auto…

Solo que cuando volvió al pasillo donde vio por última vez a su jefe no estaba, frunció el ceño y agitando las llaves en el aire, lo llamo pero este no respondió, se metió al cuarto de grase y nada, paso por enfrene de su cuarto y volvió al mismo al ver a él “Seal” desparramado sobre el ancho de su cama con los brazos abiertos y las rodillas colgando del borde… 

\- ¡¡Oh vamos!! ¡¡Que esto no es un hotel!!- le sacudió un tobillo, Steve refunfuño algo de que lo dejara en paz o lo mataba y siguió durmiendo. El detective fastidiado le recrimino – Tío que no te puedes quedar donde voy a dormir yo!! eh Steve…- pero el Seal lo ignoro y siguió en su necesidad de dormir ya.

 

Capitulo dos.

Una luz celeste se colaba por las ventanas, gruño muy profundo y gutural, y se abraso con más fuerza a su almohada, estaba cansado muy cansado, y si, el día anterior había dormido bien ahora mismo no le apetecía salir de la cama a pesar de que ya pasado el mediodía, hundió su rostro en algún sitio intentando apartar “esa” luz celeste que no sabe de donde sale y seguir durmiendo, pero algo le raspa el pómulo, es áspero y pincha y se supone que las almohadas no son así….

Se remueve un poco más y aprieta más su almohada y la nota más dura de lo que debería, la conciencia se reúsa a aparecer, y se da cuenta de que está completamente enredado en la almohada pero eso no es posible, no hay almohadas tan largas y tibias como para ser una almohada, y definitivamente ese no era su aroma, era distinto y olísquelo aquel olor tan agradable y la almohada se removió en sus brazos, sola como por arte de magia.

Sus ojos y su conciencia se abren de repente a la realidad, pero lo que ven sus ojos es un piel semi dorada y una barba rubia, una oreja y el pelo muy corto de la nuca de alguien, su conciencia a pasos agigantados y velocidad abismal tanto que la cabeza le duele, lo sitúa en donde se quedó dormido, el recuerda un balcón y la casa de Danny, asique cuando se levanta de un salto, un segundo después de ese pensamiento, está metido en el cuarto de Danny Williams y a lo que estaba enroscado era Danny Williams y lo que le raspaba el rostro era Danny Williams y lo que sigue dormido en la cama es Danny Williams….

 

El corazón está a punto de salírsele, está en musculosa y boxes y ve su ropa manchada de pintura en una silla del otro lado de la habitación. Camina sigiloso por el cuarto con esa destreza ninja de la que le presume tanto al detective y toma su ropa y se dispone a salir de allí cuando la vos dormida del rubio lo hace pegar un brinco junto al picaporte de la puerta.

\- Eres un mal agradecido Seal… ¿Si te vas a ir a hurtadillas? al menos ten la decencia de dejar una nota…- dice y se acomoda mas en la cama y se duerme otra vez…

 

El castaño sale del cuarto y exhala el aire que en estaba respirando dentro de ese cuarto, sale prácticamente corriendo de allí, aún no sabe cómo termino todo enredado en Williams pero no solo “no” era desagradable sino que lo impacto más de la cuenta, el no pierde el control, ni se altera por nada, el simplemente si comparte cama con alguien es solo eso… pero estar así con un hombre y en específico con Danno… aun después de unas horas de haber llegado a su casa sigue con palpitaciones, temblores y con la sensación de su tacto en a piel.

 

Se concentra en el caso de su padre, se va a nadar, se come su habitual desayuno sano, y hace footing…pero aún son solo las nueve de la mañana y no puede dejar de pensar en el cuerpo de su compañero enredado en el suyo.

 

Ósea cuando paso esto, se preguntó, no era posible el un Seal hecho y derecho, pensando en el detective, en la misma cama de la que no se quería levantar ni de broma, se mordió el labio se hundió en sus hombros y lo negó completamente, se mantuvo así un rato, tenía que pensar en otra cosa y evitar a Danny aunque en su trabajo eso no fuera posible…

Eso estaba bien él podía hacer eso, y apartar a Danno de su cabeza, aunque su vida se tornara más afable, no tan rutinaria y estructurada. No todo tenía que ver con el ejercito la naval y con misiones suicidas; la verdad su vida es más distendida desde que lo conoce -se sirve café- incluso más familiar con su equipo y amigos, saliendo por las noches o comiendo o cenando en la oficina…intentando seguir las reglas que le grita el detective por venteaba vez y que por alguna razón no las considera importantes pero se toma el tiempo para escucharlas salir de su boca.

Incluso con Grace es agradable, él nunca se sintió cómodo con los niños de ninguna clase, chiquitos o pequeños o más niños…da igual jóvenes personas de no más de diez años.

Pero grase era linda, educada, lista, hermosa y miraba a Danno con todo el amor del mundo, para ella él era su héroe personal…eso lo hiso sonreír, Danno es un héroe siempre preocupado por las familias de las víctimas, siempre pendiente del equipo y de los golpes emocionales, de lo que es importante, los valores fundaménteles para él y que siempre está dispuesto a defender…

 

Lo pensó …estuvo mal salir así de la casa como si el rubio tuviera la lepra; pero lo dejo pasar, no podía ser importante o Danno ya lo hubiese llamado y lo hubiese insultado por ser mal amigo después de que lo dejo dormir en su cama, bueno no lo dejo, seguro no lo pudo mover desde que aterrizo allí.

Cuando volvió de nadar ya era de tarde, paso por la costa unas dos veces era más o menos la distancia que hacia como Seal antes y le dio gusto que su estado físico no se hubiese deteriorado después de tan poco ejercicio que podía hacer después del trabajo.

Entro a la cocina y se sirvió un enorme vaso de jugo fresco, y se hizo un emparedado, la noche ya caía y el nadar había sido el mediador perfecto para sus dudas.

Comió tranquilo ni siquiera se inmuto cuando vio el celular hacer luces, al parecer lo había puesto en silencio y no lo recordaba o tal vez Danny lo había hecho para no molestar esa noche, le dio una última mordida a su sándwich y tomo el celular en el la foto de Gracie resplandecía.

Atendió el teléfono tragando veloz ese último bocado…

\- Hola Grace?-  
\- Hola ti Steve-  
\- Hola nena, ¿Que sucede? ¿Pasa algo?-  
\- No sé, ¿Dime tu?-  
\- ¿Eh?-  
\- Como que eh, tío Steve - se quejó la pequeña.  
\- Lo siento nena pero no sé de qué me hablas y porque cuchicheas... -Steve frunció el ceño sentándose en el borde del sofá.  
\- Es que no quiero que mama me oiga- dijo bajito mirando apenas por la mirilla del armario donde se había metido.  
\- Ahh… y dime que pasa, te puedo ayudar en algo?-  
\- ¿De verdad no sabes? se supone que tú lo sabes todo, no?-  
\- Bueno mayormente si, pero si no me das un tema en específico no sé de qué estamos hablando monkey.-  
\- Pues de eso, de Danno-  
\- Que el pasa a Danno?- se limpió la comisura de la boca llena de miguitas.  
\- Eso mismo que le paso?-  
\- No lo entiendo-  
\- Es que… hoy me deshice de una clase muy aburrida…”me fingí enferma” para que papa me fuera a buscar pero no lo hizo y vino mama y me trajo a casa y no pude ver a Danno…- se quejó la niña, Steve podía ver el puchero y como rodaba los ojos desilusionada.  
-Lo llamaste y no fue? Eso es raro…-  
\- Si lo es -  
\- ¿Podaras ver si está bien? por favor tío Steve -  
\- Claro nena, no te preocupes yo me encargo de Danno -  
\- Gracias tío Steve, te quiero mucho sabes?-  
\- Yo también nena, yo también – el Seal sonrió ante la sinceridad de la pequeña.

 

Steve miro el aparato celular después de la conversación con la hija pequeña de Williams y algo que Daniel Williams no suspendía por nada del mundo era ver as u hija, algo no iba bien y le desespero pensar que algo podría haber retenido o obligado a Danny de no ver a su hija.

Se vistió lo más tapido posible con lo primero que encontró, unos jeans que gritaban no ser usados de lo gastados que estaban y de los agujeros que tenían y una camiseta negra y una camisa rallada encima con las sandalias y salió de allí.

No le tomo más de quince minutos en su camioneta llegar a lo de Danno, subir hasta su departamento y tocar a su puerta, solo que, no respondía nadie del otro lado, empezó a ponerse nervioso y llamo al celular de Danny, pero este sonó del otro lado de la puerta del departamento y no respondía nadie al tono…

Steve miro la puerta y estaba perdiendo la paciencia cuando decidió tirar la puerta abajo, si Danno se había caído y golpeado y quedado inconsciente o alguien lo retenía, lo mataba, al captor claro.

Pero al girar el pomo la puerta estaba abierta, adentro estaba oscuro, no como lo dejo esa mañana y había un olor a encierro y polvo que no podía darse de la mañana a la noche dando un aura de pesadumbre y estrés, entro sigiloso con el arma en la mano, cerró la puerta y la tele hacia lluvia en la pantalla, la estática era el único sonido del lugar.

Pero al caminar por el departamento empezó a chocar con botellas y latas de cerveza, se relajó un segundo con la interrogante marcada en su cara, levanto una del piso la olio; si era cerveza de malta de la que toma Danno y de la que el insistió en llenar la nevera no hacia un día, fue a la heladera y esta estaba vacía, la cara de incredulidad era mucha Danno podría haberse tomado 30 botellines de cerveza él solo?

Algo molesto abrió las cortinas de sala y el lugar estaba regado de los botellines que antes tenían el líquido ambarino, camino por el pasillo y la cama del cuarto de su compañero no estaba hecha, un sonido le llego desde el cuarto de Gracie, lo muebles de ese cuarto ya no estaban en el pasillo y supuso que el detective ya los había colocado dentro.

Abrió la puerta y llamo al detective…

Este lo encontró tirado sobre la cama de Grace y su acolchado rosa lleno de flores bordadas que el eligió y abrazado a un pato de peluche que el detective insistió debía tener su hijita, ya que no tubo suerte con un conejo rosa, este sostenía una botella de whisky en la mano a medio tomar y diciendo incoherencias.

 

El Seal se refregó con un mano libre la cara y presiono el puente de la nariz antes de guardar su pistola en la parte trasera de sus jeans y entrar al cuarto.

 

\- ¿Danny que haces?- el detective volteo mareado a verle y frunció el ceño mirando después otra vez a la ventana.  
\- Vete…- dijo muy borracho el detective.  
\- Pero… ¿Porque te as puesto así? ¿Eh? ¿Sabes que Gracie está preocupada??- lo miro y coloco una rodilla en la cama intentando sacarle la botella de las manos.  
\- Y a ti que te importa…- la vos le tambaleaba tanto como su lamentable estado.  
\- Que… que, ¿Qué me importa? Danny no estaría aqui si no me importara…-  
\- A nadie le importa…-  
\- Por dios que ebrio estas -  
\- No estoy ebrio, mal amigo -  
\- ¿Yo? mal amigo -  
\- Si tu mal agradecido -  
\- ¡Danny ya basta! dame la botella.- sentencio intentando arrebatársela pero el detective la movía para todos lados.  
\- No es mía búscate la tuya!- protesto mientras luchaban por el contenedor del liquido.  
\- Yo no quiero una-  
\- Y para que quieres la mía -  
\- Que no la quiero, ¡¡Solo dámela maldición!!-  
\- ¡¡Que no es mía!!-

 

Empezaron a pelear por la botella con el pato de por medio, no entendía el estado de Daniel pero no se lo permitiría tampoco, entre tironeo y todo apenas pudo salir de la cama con la botella, casi suelta una carcajada triunfal por el hecho pero, un sollozo lo detuvo dejándolo helado, volteo a ver al detective y lo vio boca abajo abrazando al pato de felpa gigante y blanco con su piquito amarillo metido en el hueco del cuello de Danno que lo estrechaba con fuerza y lo escucho llorar.

Podía haber algo más doloroso que ver a un hombre adulto ebrio por algún motivo y llorando con un pato en brazos?

Steve Mcgarret se acercó dejando la botella en una repisa y poso la mano sobre la espalda de Danno, le froto la espalda hasta que las palabras le salieron.

\- Que pasa Danny…- le susurro sentado a su lado en la pequeña y esponjada cama.  
\- Nada -  
\- No está llorando por nada o sí?-  
\- Es que… no lo entiendo…-  
\- Que no entiendes…-  
\- No soy mala persona…- Steve agrando sus ojos y negó inmediatamente.  
\- ¡No!¡ Claro que no! -  
\- Y porque nadie me quiere…- estas palabras entre cortada y llenas de hipidos le estrujaron algo dentro.  
\- Danny no es así...-  
\- Si, es así...-  
\- Pero porque piensas eso -  
\- Porque… porque ni siquiera puedo hacer que mi mejor amigo deje una puta nota antes de irse corriendo espantado del demonio por dormir en mi misma cama conmigo - el corazón del Seal explota en medio de todas esas palabras y se queda duro por un largo rato procesando las palabras del detective.

 

No le da tiempo a responder cuando Danno salta de la cama de Gracie y sale de su cuarto tropezando con las paredes del pasillo y metiéndose a su cuarto cerrando las puertas de este detrás de él, un catatónico Seal se patea mentalmente por pensar y sobre estimar que Danno está pasando por un momento delicado desde hace tiempo con lo del bebe, que no es su bebe y que Rachel volvió con su ex y no precisamente el rubio y que casi pierde a Grace… como para sumarse el también a sus penas.

Se levanta de la cama entendiendo que lo que mantiene centrado al detective es el trabajo y sin el trabajo y mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que no tiene, le falta y necesita, el cómo su amigo término de llenar el vaso de Daniel y rebalsándolo del todo. Llevando al rubio a deprimirse y dejarse caer ayudado de las malditas cervezas que el detective no quería en su casa.

 

\- Daniel habré la puerta -  
\- Vete Steve, no quiero verte, déjame con mi pato el si me quiere- Steve hace un gesto de fastidio por el estúpido pato.  
\- Abre la puerta Danno anda…-  
\- ¡No me digas así! ¡No te lo mereces!-  
\- Danno…-  
\- Basta Steve! que te vayas he dicho!-  
\- Danno por favor abre… - su vos algo más baja de lo normal y grabe, con la frente apoyada en la puerta blanca esperando por una respuesta que no llego.

 

Un clic más tarde y Steven Mcgarret se introducía en las penumbras de ese cuarto que el había arreglado, los ruidos de la cama donde Danno vuelve a acomodarse junto a su felpudo amigo es lo único que se escucha en el ambiente, se acerca y se extiende en la parte de la cama donde se despertó esa mañana y que por razones que no entiende aun, vuelve a recostarse por la noche.

 

\- Lo siento… no quise…-  
\- No me importa -  
\- Si no te importara no estarías así Danno - el silencio se vuelve a apropiar de la habitación.  
\- Es que… no lo entiendo…-  
\- ¿Que no entiendes? - miro la espalda de su compañero y la vio tensa, encorvada sobre el peluche gigante.  
\- Tan difícil es levantarse conmigo a un lado? Siempre me pregunte porque me dejo Rachel… a pesar de las obvias razones policiales… siempre me dije que ella no estaba hecha para esa vida, pero no era lo que veía en las parejas de otros compañeros… y simplemente me eche la culpa de no ser buena compañía…- los ojos se le volvían mas acuosos y le ardían de sobremanera.

 

El Seal se alertó con eso, levantando su cabeza y mirado como el pequeño cuerpo a su lado se encogía mas intentando desaparecer de la tierra, no sabe si lo pensó o no, no tiene idea cuando se movió de su sitio o como le salieron “esas” palabras de la boca pero si sabe que no se arrepiente.

Lo abraso por la espalda metiendo su mansos entre el cuerpo del detective y el susodicho intruso en esa cama(‘le cuack) y apoyo su mentón en el hueco de su cuello, se acoplo a el pequeño detective que no era pequeño solo más bajo que él…

\- Estaba muy a gusto cuando desperté esta mañana, sabes que me levanto apenas amanece y sabes que no puedo permanecer en la cama o remolonear, pero hoy cuando me desperté no tenía ninguna gana de salir de donde estaba…-  
\- Pero… aun así saltaste como gato en el agua…-  
\- Me sorprendí, no voy a negarlo - le hablaba al oído y el cuerpo del detective iba relajándose cada vez más.  
\- Por ser yo a quien abrazabas por eso…-  
\- No…-  
\- No?-  
\- No… salte porque me sorprendió lo mucho que me gusto, estabas tibio y suave y firme…-rio.  
\- ¡¡Idiota sal de mi cama!! - se removió e intento zafarse de Mcgarret.  
\- Danno…- imperturbable.  
\- ¡¡Que no me llames así mierda!! -  
\- Danno espera…-  
\- ¡¡Que no vete, déjame solo!! -  
\- Pero no te gusta estar solo…- el detective se lo quedo mirando espantado de que le conozca tan bien; en que momento se había abierto tanto a Mcgarret?  
\- No quiero verte más Steve vete…- dijo dolido se sentía expuesto y débil con el ahí, lo empujo otra vez y el Seal aun lo tenía cogido por al cintura se dio la vuelta para usar mas fuerza, no dejaron de pelear hasta que el Seal se cansó y con una llave lo pego al colchón inmovilizándolo con su cuerpo, encima del detective.

\- Oye Danno…- jadeo por el esfuerzo.  
\- ¡Que! - se removía molesto.  
\- Dime algo - Danno miro a la puerta no quería ver lo a los ojos.  
\- Que quieres Mcgarret - su vos era puro enfado.  
\- Y a ti?-  
\- A mí que…-  
\- Te gusto despertar conmigo a tu lado?- el detective volvió la mirada al Seal y se lo pensó, la verdad no quería que lo lastimaran más.  
\- No sé -  
\- No sabes?- Steve levanto las cejas pero Danny sabía cuál era su expresión en la oscuridad que los cobijaba.  
\- No, no se -  
\- No me mienta detective -  
\- Yo no miento Mcghhmm….- la mirada de Daniel Williams estaba completamente abierta y su boca muy cerrada.

La sorpresa de sentir los labios del Seal sobre el dispararon en su cabeza miles de cosas y ninguna tenía una pisca de coherencia, debía estar muy borracho, muy alucinado y triste para desear recibir un beso de su jefe.

El pecho se le hincho y respiro lentamente por la nariz; sintiendo y observando los movimientos del hombre sobre él, la boca del Seal se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para persuadir a Williams de que se relajar de a poco y no le rechazara, era extraña la sensación de los finos labios contra los suyos, se tomó el trabajo de acariciarlos una y otra vez hasta que la respiración de rubio se hiso más profunda y se relajaba como también habría muy levente la boca y se dejaba besar.

Le hacía tanta falta el cariño, poero todo el mundo parecía arrepentirse de darle lo que necesitaba tan rápido como se lo entregaban, un nudo se instaló en su garganta con ese pensamiento.

\- No Steve – 

Le parto la cara. El Seal lo miro sentado en su estómago mirando cómo se le caían las lágrimas al detective y como lo tenía sujeto por al muñecas, parecía que lo estaba obligando a algo que él no quería y se le cruzo por la cabeza que así era, más porque el hombre estaba borracho como cuba y él lo aprisionaba contra las sabanas.

Se sintió una mierda y un aprovechado y a punto de irse estuvo cuando el detective se movió y él lo soltó… 

Creyó que saldría corriendo de allí; pero solo se aferró a él, lo abraso y él lo rodeo con sus propios brazos… la incertidumbre los rodeaba y no sabía que hacer.

\- Lo siento Danny pensé…que te gustaría…-  
\- Si me gusto - ahora él sea estaba definitiva y positivamente confundido hasta la medula.  
\- No entiendo Danno…- lo parto para mirarlo a los ojos.  
\- Yo… no creo soportar una vez más que me dejen o se arrepientan de quererme Steve…-  
\- Alguna vez me has visto arrepentido de algo que haya hecho?-  
\- No pero… es lo que la gente me hace, me da algo que atesoro y después me lo quitan…- se refregó contra el pecho del Seal.  
\- Pues el que te va a atesorar soy yo Danno-

Se inclinó y lo beso más intensamente esta vez, obligando al detective a caer sobre la almohada una vez más.


End file.
